starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki:Earth - Ending Theme Song
The "Star vs. the Forces of Evil End Credit Theme" is the end credit sequence of the show for seasons 1 and 2, composed by Ego Plum, lyrics written by Daron Nefcy, and performed by Star Butterfly (Eden Sher). Lyrics I think Earth is a pretty gre-at place. That's saying something, 'cause I've been through outer space. I think it suits me, it's just my style. I think I'm gonna stay a little while. I think that strangers are just friends you haven't met. I'm blasting monsters and I never break a sweat. I'm really thinking I could call this place home! International versions Star vs. the Forces of Evil Intro & Outro - Arabic|Arabic Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Bulgarian)|Bulgarian Star vs. the Forces of Evil Intro & Outro - Czech|Czech Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Danish)|Danish Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Dutch)|Dutch Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (French)|French Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (German)|German Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Hebrew)|Hebrew Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Hindi)|Hindi Star vs. the Forces of Evil Intro & Outro - Hungarian|Hungarian Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Italian)|Italian Star vs. The Forces of Evil - Outro (Japanese)|Japanese Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Korean)|Korean Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Norwegian)|Norwegian Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Polish)|Polish Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Brazilian Portuguese)|Brazilian Portuguese Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (European Portuguese)|European Portuguese Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Romanian)|Romanian Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Russian)|Russian Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Castilian Spanish)|Castilian Spanish Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Latin American Spanish)|Latin American Spanish Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Swedish)|Swedish Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Outro (Turkish)|Turkish Gallery Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.19.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.18.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.16.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.22.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.23.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.24.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.25.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.20.05 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.26.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.27.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.28.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.20.10 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 2.29.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-10 at 12.34.37 PM.png Trivia *Some animals that appear in this sequence include a small blue whale with wings, a large pink snail with a white and blue shell with white wings, a snake with a crown, a spider with a top hat, several squid-like creatures including one with only one eye, a rabbit, flying hearts, butterflies, and the laser puppies. *"Starcrushed" is the first episode in which this sequence is not used due to the fact that Star has left Earth. *The BMI and SESAC Repertory website have this song labeled under the work title "Star vs. the Forces of Evil End Credit Theme". Category:A to Z